


The aftermath

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, I don't know what this fandom is doing to me, Spoilers for The Desert, This is the closest I'll probably ever get to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a follow-up piece to "Nice Lips" (<a>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1148223</a>) but can be read separately.<br/>Basically another take on the aftermath of the kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize to my life, for neglecting it lately. But what can I say, The Mindy Project has become my life now *scary eyes*.  
> No, but seriously. This show is messing with my head.  
> And Mindy and Danny are annoyingly perfect.  
> I am 100% done.  
> (This hasn't been beta'ed, as usual...)

She woke up to the sound of an unknown alarm, in an unknown bed.

“Shit, I forgot to turn it off, sorry.”

She knew that voice. Oh god, she wanted to open her eyes and look, but she was so comfortable. Someone had an arm draped over her, his front to her back. Yup, definitely a “he”…

He kissed her temple, and she snuggled back against him.

“I told Jeremy we’d be another day.”

And suddenly it dawned on her. She wasn’t in an unknown bed. She was in _Danny’s_ bed. And the person draped around her back, was also Danny. _Danny_. Danny Castellano. Whom she’d made out with in the back of a plane. And then in their seats. And oh god it was coming back to her.

They’d gotten off the plane to pick up their luggage. Danny had suggested she’d come home with him – he made clear that it was _just to sleep._ But judging from her current state of undress, she’d say a lot more than just sleeping had been going on…

Oh god, she’d had sex with Danny. Going back to being just friends was pretty much impossible now. She’d screwed up her best friendship with sex. She should just stay locked in her apartment for the rest of her life.

And Cliff. What about Cliff? He hadn’t been at the airport, like she’d thought he might be. And she hadn’t had time to check the answer to her email. The whole sex-with-Danny-thing had kept her otherwise occupied.

“Min, you’re all tense. Are you okay?”

Danny pulled her onto her back, so he could look at her.

“What are we doing, Danny?” she looked so scared, that Danny couldn’t help but rub her arm soothingly.

“We’re waking up?”

“Oh god, can you just for once answer a question?!” She started sitting up, but remembering she was naked under the blanket, she quickly scooted back down. There were limits to which conversations she could have, if her boobs were peeking out.

“Fine, okay. I don’t know what we’re doing, Min. But I can’t be the only one who enjoyed yesterday?” he had a hopeful look in his eyes, and Mindy shot him a small smile.

“No, definitely not”

“Well, then. That’s settled.” He launched himself at her, and pinned her against the mattress.

“Can I kiss you?” She knew they needed to talk about it, that she needed to check that email. That everything should really be dealt with in an adult manner. But right now? She just wanted to make out with Danny. Naked. In his bed.

Damn it, she was a fucking teenager.

“Yeah, okay.” She smiled mischievously at him, and then they were kissing. Again.

\-----

  
An hour later, they were once again lying side by side.

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“We really do have to talk about this, at some point.”

“I know.”

She rolled to face him, and he did the same, reaching a hand out to tangle in the hair by her cheek.

She just stared at him, mesmerized.

“So, I was right, huh?”

“About what?”

“About you having ‘unlamplike feelings’ for me!” She smiled at him, and he kissed her quickly.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Guess so? You practically attacked me in that plane.”

“This again? As far as I remember, you were not so opposed to it.”

“Well, no. But you started it. So, Danny-boy - how long have you been completely and utterly in love with me?”

“A while.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Before Cliff?”

“Yup”

“Before Casey?”

“I… yeah. I mean. I didn’t realize it back then, but when you moved to Haiti it sort of… I mean, I sort of realized.”

“Whoa, Danny.”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re like completely obsessed with me, then?” She smiled at him.

“You’re kind of full of yourself, aren’t you?” He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

“Just, so it’s out there, I think maybe I kind of knew?”

“I danced for you, Min. Of course you knew…”

“But why didn’t you make a move before Cl… I mean, before uhm… You did?”

“I don’t think I really realized how much I liked you until after you told me you had a crush on Cliff. And then it was kind of too late.”

“Too late? I didn’t get with Cliff for months!”

“Well, you liked him. And I didn’t want to be your second choice.”

“Oh”

“So, uhm. Did he respond to your email?”

“More like: Your email. Danny, those things you said. They were not for Cliff, were they?”

“Not really.”

“You should have told me.”

“I wanted to, but you seemed so happy with Cliff.”

“So what, you were just planning on not telling me?”

“I was kind of thinking I’d wait around, be there for you, hope you eventually realized I wasn’t as big a douchebag as the rest of your boyfriends, and then maybe, you’d take a chance on me?”

“Oh god, you’re like some sort of adorable, pining Tom Hanks character. I can’t even stand you right now.”

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

“I like you too, Danny. Just. FYI”

He held her tight for a moment, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She felt like she fit perfectly.

“So, what about Cliff?”

“I mean, I can’t get back with him now. He’ll be crushed. That letter was amazing. Thank you for that again, btw.”

“So maybe we should keep a low profile, until you’ve ended it with him?”

“You want that?”

“Not really. I pretty much want to call everyone I know and tell them about us, but if that’s what you need, then I’m in.”

“You sir, are pretty much the best boyfriend ever.”

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“Shut up.” She hid her face in the covers, and he laughed a quiet laugh.

“It sounds like you may be just as obsessed with me, as I am with you.”

“Oh god, you’re so lame. Castel-lame-o!”

“You’ve called me that before. Losing your touch, Lahiri!”

“Well, what’d you expect after a night of mindblowing sex?”

“Only a night?”

“Okay, a morning of mindblowing sex too. Happy now?”

“Yup!”

“So, uhm… We could maybe… Do the whole mindblowing sex thing again?”

“I’m in” He winked at her. “Round 3 it is.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

“God, you’re lame.”

“But you like it?”

“God knows why, but yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
